Liquid Fire
by Khajmer
Summary: Katara is your average servant girl in the Fire Nation Palace... except for the fact that she's a Waterbender, under the Fire Lord's special protection, and actually friends with the Prince and Princess. Kataang? Zutara? Kacest? Click inside to find out.
1. The Last Waterbender

**﻿A/N: So Aergradior, not gonna happen for a while. Right now, I'm thinking Katara growing up in the Fire Nation works out better. Because who hasn't imagined Fire Nation!Katara before?**

Disclaimer and special props: I own absolutely nothing. Avatar: The Last Airbender and all of it's characters are property of Mike and Bryan. This original creation is dedicated to them for being epic, and to Avacado Love for the inspiration behind this fanfiction, Another Brother (in my Favorites). And now, on with the show.

Book 0: Steam  
Chapter 1: The Last Waterbender

Yon Rah did not like his new post. Sure, a promotion to the leader of the Southern Raiders seemed excellent on paper. High pay, position of power, high respect, it couldn't be better. Oh wait, yes it could. It could be anywayere but the South Pole! Honestly, a man can only take so much freezing cold, endless ice, and lack of civilization. He thought it was going to be cushy and relaxing. There were no benders in the South Pole anymore. Being appointed to the Southern Raiders was basically the High Admiral's way of saying "nice work, here's a paid vacation." But noooo, Fire Lord Azulon was convinced that a child was being born tonight, and that she (he was adamtant that it would be a girl) would be a Waterbender. Honestly, why the old man didn't just admit his senility and allow Prince Iroh to take over, he would never understand. After all, not only were the odds that a child was being born in this particular village were rather slim, not to mention there was no guarantee that she would even be a bender (okay, a full moon in the winter is a pretty good indicator, but still.) The mission was a waste of time. Not that he would ever say that.

He stood at the ship's bow, staring the the white landmass stretching the horizon. At the very edge of the "landmass", a small but cozy village stood. They were drifting rather than driving through the waters, well aware that this mission was not meant to be a bloody one. Azulon was a harsh leader, but he was not cruel. A small raid like this would end with little blood on either side.

Even from that distance, the leader of the Southern Raiders could see the townspeople scurrying about. Ushering their women and children inside, the men forming outside the walls with spears brandished. The ship steadily coasted closer, until they finally slowed to a halt at the very edge. Neither side moved. The proud men of the Water Tribe, their barbaric face paint and wolf armor against the mighty Fire Navy, steel armor gleaming in the moonlight. Yon Rah's eyes met those of the frontmost warrior. He coughed slightly, clearing his throat.  
"Lower your spears, peasants. We are not here to fight you." No one moved. Yon Rah's eyes narrowed. "Are you deaf? I said, lower your weapons. If you don't, then I may very well take it as provocation and have a reasonable excuse to burn your village to the ground." The leader grimaced slightly in anger, and slowly brought his spear down, still on edge. The others mimicked.

"If you aren't here to fight, then why are you here? There are no more Waterbenders for you to kidnap." The leader called. Yon Rah smirked.

"I'm honestly not sure. The Fire Lord has given orders. He is certain that a young girl is being born tonight, potentially a Waterbender. Tell me, is he right?" The one at the front visibly paled, even in the moonlight. Yon Rah's smirk grew. "I will take that as a yes. I'm bringing several of my men down. I warn you, the full Raider's fleet is within calling distance. Any funny business, and we'll melt this part of the Pole off the map.

* * *

Men poured out of the ship to the icy landmass below. The contents of the one ship alone outnumbered the men of the South two to one, and there were in fact several more ships just past an iceberg less than a quarter of a mile away. Yon Rah lead the party, approaching the one he had identified as leader.

"I am Yon Rah, newly appointed leader of the Southern Raiders." He introduced himself. He would follow his instructions to the letter, and that included being perfectly cordial. Sometimes he questioned Azulon's ambitions, but he would do as he was told.

"Hakoda. I'm the chief of this Tribe. And I'm sorry to tell you that you've wasted your time. The only woman having a child tonight is my wife. There hasn't been a bender in either of our families for generations." The Raider's leader shook his head.

"I thought as much. It seemed like a fool's errand. But you see, Chief Hakoda, I have my orders. If your child is a girl, I will have to take her to the Capital City." Hakoda's face immediately became enraged." But, I am not a cruel man, and neither is Azulon. He is a fair man, and I am sure that she will not be a bender. We will test her, and if she isn't I will personally return her to you. If she is, I was told to give you my personally gaurantee she will be treated well." The Chief's face did not change. "Or I can take her by force, most likely destroying your quaint little village and everyone in it. Your choice." Now Hakoda's face softened, his eyes filled with both hate and sadness. For a moment Yon Rah felt a stab of pity. Then it went away.

"Don't do it Hakoda!" One of the other warriors called out. "You know we would all gladly die for you, and your family." A few Raiders stepped forward, but Yon Rah halted them with a wave of his hand. He could see the kind of person that Hakoda was.

"I know Bato. And that's why I have to."

* * *

Yon Rah and his procession followed Hakoda to a hut, marked with a cross above the door to signify a place of healing. A faint cry could be heard from inside. The child had already been born. Hakoda stood back, unable to watch, as the mighty Raider ducked under the blanket that served as a door. Inside, Yon Rah found two women. One, wrinkled with time and probably older than the war itself, stood in the corner, fear in her eyes but firm dissapproval in her stance. The other lay on a fur-lined bed, terrified but also doing her best not to show it (she was doing a terrible job but he had to give her credit for trying).

"I apologize, Madam, but I'm afraid I will have to take your child." He said as calmly as if he was asking to borrow a cup of sugar.

"WHAT!?" That was about the reaction that Yon Rah expected. "What makes you think for even a second that I'd give you my baby?" The processing conversation was much like the one with Hakoda, just with more yelling on her part. Finally, the old woman interrupted.

"Kya, you must think. They will get her either way. At least if we give her to them, she will have a home to someday come back to." The woman, Kya, closed her eyes for a second in thought, and then spoke.

"Alright Kanna. I'll do as you suggest... but I'm going to tell you right now. " This was directed at Yon Rah. "If I don't get her back, Waterbender or not, I will come for her, and then, I will kill you." The leader of the Raiders grinned slightly.

"I would expect no less from a mother." He stepped forward, and Kya reluctantly placed the little girl in his hands. She looked up, confused why her mother had given her to this stranger, and her bright blue eyes met his stern and cold amber ones. He looked back at Kya, disconcerted by those big eyes. "I give you my word, in three years we will test her for bending abilities, and if she has none we will return her to you. So, do I know what to call her or shall I give her a Fire Nation name?"

"Don't joke with me, you monster. And her name is Katara."

**A/N: Yeah, I like to see Azulon as different from his genocidal father/son/granddaughter. Zuko's "nice guy genes" can't have just come from Ursa. So I made him sociopathic and paranoid, but with at least some moral fiber. Not going to be burning an entire continent to the ground any time soon at least. And apologies for the short first chapter, I'm really kind of just setting things up.  
**

**How did Azulon know of Katara's birth? What will become of Katara? How will the rest of the Royal Family react? Find out next time, in Chapter 2: The Prophet**

**And now, an important message from Khajmer's sponsors (okay, not really, but this is important to read). Go to my profile and click on the link to the Aang-'aint-white Livejournal. Follow the instructions there and help to oust the four actors already chosen for Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. Keep the Asian and Inuit influence in our favorite metaseries, save our show/movie, and fight for our freedom!!!!!!! (Okay, maybe not so much the last bit).  
**


	2. The Prophet

**A/N: I'd like to applaud the enthusiastic response to my last chapter. And that was totally not sarcasm. Yeah, uh, guys, you do know that there's a little button in the corner of your screen, you just have to click it and say a few words and it makes us writers happy. I don't really care what they are, you could give a big review on the importance of Switzerland in international crises (must... keep... straight... face), just give me some indication of your interest. Even just once, that's all I expect is one review to let me know what you think. Please? For me?  
Disclaimer:  
Tinytara: Khajmer does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
Tinyzula: If he did, we wouldve had more than one appearance each to show of our adorableness.  
Thank you tiny adorable versions of the badass female prodigies. Now, on with the show!**

Book 0: Steam  
Chapter 2: The Prophet

The ship was quiet as it slid into the Capital port. This mission was not public knowledge, nor could it ever be, for the girl's own safety. Silently, the hatch lowered, halting just before it could clank down heavily. A dark figure, cloaked and hooded, carried a small bundle down the ramp and walked briskly, but carefully through the streets. After three long weeks at sea, Yon Rah was finally ready to bring Azulon his Waterbender.

The guards were expecting him. They stepped aside and allowed him through without trouble. The Raider's leader strode through the hallways, not knowing where half the cooridoors lead and not really caring either. He knew where the Fire Lord's chamber was and all he wanted was to get rid of the brat who had been making him soft and get back to terrorizing the islands off the tip of the Earth Kingdom.

He paused outside of the Throne Room, straightening his posture and tilting baby Katara slightly upwards so her sleeping face was visible, and banged the large gold knocker twice.

"Enter!" Came an old, but wizened voice. Yon Rah obeyed, pulling the door open to reveal Fire Lord Azulon siting behind the flaming throne, Prince Iroh and Prince Ozai at his right and left hands, respectively. "Yon Rah. I take it your mission was a success?" One of Iroh's eyes quirked slightly, while Ozai did nothing.

"Yes, my Lord." Yon Rah answered. He approached the throne quickly, and dropped to one knee, holding the still sleeping child out in his arms. Azulon smirked. So, he hadn't been lying after all. "Her name is Katara. She is- was the Chief's daughter, born right as we arrived, exactly like you said."

"Excellent Yon Rah. You will be rewarded for your loyalty. Tia!" The Fire Lord snapped his fingers, and a women of around thirty came running in from an adjoining room, her unusually light hair in a disheveled bun. She sank to both knees and bowed her head low.

"You called for me, my Lord?"

"Yon Rah, this is Tia. She has been informed of the girl's situation and has been tasked with her care. She was the late Fire Lady's personal attendant, and one of the few servants I can trust. Tia, take the child to your personal quarters."

"Yes, my Lord." A year before, when Azulon had first begun planning this, he had promoted Tia to head servant. Three months later, he had her remain in her new suite for a full nine months. As far as anyone would be concerned, Katara was her child. Tia slowly stood, and walked to Yon Rah, holding out her hands to accept the little girl. The soldier gladly conceded her, glad to finally be rid of the adorable eyes that melted his heart every time he looked at them. That done, Yon Rah bowed, and left without another word.

Once the sailor, servant, and child were gone, Prince Iroh turned to face his father. "Father, what was that about?" He asked.

"Yes, I think we both want to know." Ozai concurred (a rare occurence). Azulon's eyes closed for a second, questioning whether he should impart this most important secret to his children. But then, it could easily pass to either of them, so what choice did he have?

"This does not leave the Royal Family. The child is a Waterbender, one of great importance to our success."

"The Avatar?" Both princes inquired, for once on exactly the same wavelength.

"No." Came a new voice. Ozai glanced around, searching for it's source, while Iroh wildly looked back and forth. From a shadowed corner of the room, a figure stepped forward, seemingly appearing from nowhere. He wore a long, deep red cloak with the hood up, leaving his face obscured behind a dark shadow. "She is as important though."

"And who, exactly, are you?" Ozai glared at the figure. He did not like surprises.

"My name is of no importance. All you need to know is that I am a Spirit, one who has seen the Scrolls of Destiny. And the girl is meant to play an important part in the end of this war, for either side."

"This spirit has read to me a prophecy from the Scrolls." Azulon said. "'In the year of the Comet, on the eve of winter, the Avatar shall awaken from his slumber, and he shall awaken to the last disciple of the Southern Moon. And this shall begin the Fire Lord's end'. The spirit was able to divine the day of the girl's birth, and I have been preparing ever since." Iroh looked interested, but Ozai merely scoffed.

"You place your faith in a man who claims to be a spirit, father? I find that questionable." He sneered, his dislike for his father and the alleged spirit very clear.

"You doubt me, son of Azulon? Well, I promise you shall not doubt this." The spirit extended a hand, one pale palm up, and instantly a flame appeared, not yellow or orange, or even the rare blue, but burning white. Ozai and Iroh both immediately gasped, though only the latter bowed his head to the floor.

"I apologize for my brother's insolence." He said, mingled fear and reverence in his voice. "Neither of us where aware that you are a Disciple of Agni himself."

"Former disciple, actually. But, that is beside the point. I have answered enough questions. I will return some day, but for now I have interfered all I can." The spirit stepped back towards the shadows.

"Wait."

"What is it, Prince Ozai?" The spirit answered. "Or do I even need to ask. Let me guess, you wish to know why not to simply kill the child?" Ozai merely nodded. "Destiny can go many ways. In removing the girl from the South Pole, you will ensure that the ideals of the Fies Nation are instilled in her, and her role in all of our destinies will be changed, in your favor. But certain points in time are fixed. They are events that will happen, and cannot change. No matter what you do or where you go armed with this foreknowledge, the Avatar will awaken, on the same day in the same hour and in the same place, and he will not be found before then. And when he wakes up, it will be the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe that he will see. If you were to kill her, she would merely appear to him as a Spirit, one with far more wisdom to give to him then a teenage girl. But, by keeping her alive, you ensure that she will find him with a full battallion of soldiers behind her." That made sense to Ozai. Keep your friends close and the key to your downfall as your pawn. "And now, if there are no more questions, I will be leaving." The spirit turned to leave again.

"I-" Iroh started.

"And by that I meant no more questions." And then he was gone, vanished into the darkness.

**A/N: Wah. I don't like how this chapter turned out. Still, it's just meaningless exposition. Next up, I get to post meaningless fluff!**

On the next all new Liquid Fire:  
The servant girl has a crush on the Prince (cliché). The Princess' best friend does too (sister's best friend, yawn). Zuko is completely oblivious (like that's anything new). Catfight? Now that's what I'm talking about!  
Chapter 3: The Servant Girl


	3. The Servant Girl

**﻿**A/N: I'm going to Double Update, because I really don't like that last chapter. Merry Christmas to everyone!

Book 0: Steam  
Chapter 3: The Servant Girl

"Katara, wake up!" The seven year old tossed around a bit, mumbling about magic arrows and Iluminati. "Katara!" Still, the little Waterbender did not awaken. "Katara, if you don't get up this instant, I will send you straight to the scullery for your first day." That did it. Katara immediately jumped up, throwing herself out of bed and quickly making it. No one wanted to be sent to the scullery, and today especially, because her mother had finally decided to let her start working. And she would face down a dragon before going to the scullery as her first assignment.

Katara scurried from her small bedroom to the main room of the apartment, which served as a combination sitting room and eating room. A piece of bread and a bowl of sweet soup was waiting for her on the table. She sat down and ate, wondering what kind of work she would be assigned. Perhaps she would work in the kitchens. She was a good cook after all. Or maybe she could get assigned to the Royal Chambers, that way she would have all the gossip about the Family first-hand. Of course, it didn't matter to Katara, she was just happy to finally get the honor of serving the Royal Family.

As she was biting into her bread, Tia came in from the front hallway, a scroll in hand. Katara perked up, as she knew that that scroll contained, along with the major issues in the staffing and her own personal to-do list, the different posts that needed filling for the day. Almost immediately, she began scarfing down her soup, anxious to find out her job. Tia laughed when she saw.

"Slow down little one. I'm not going to give all the good jobs away." Katara ignored her, of course. About five minutes later, the bowl sat empty, and Katara on the edge of her seat.

"Come on Mom, open the scroll! What is there to do?" She said excitedly, bouncing slightly in anticipation. Tia just laughed again and rolled out the scroll.

"Well, let's see. The full serving staff is needed tonight for Lord Azulon's dinner guests, the royal combers are low on shampoo, an engineer is needed to fix the piping to Prince Zuko's room... ah, here we are. It seems there's only one job open... oh dear. Um, sweetie, are you sure you don't want to wait another few days before you start working?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure. What's the job?"

"Well," Tia grimaced. "It seems that Princess Azula has broken another one of her 'playmates'." Katara winced. "Playmates" were the euphimism for the Princess's personal servants, and she often drove them to their breaking point, causing many a therapeutic vacation to Ember Island that occasionally had a follow-up to the Spirit World, or otherwise re-assignment to some governor's home. More than half of the servants the palace lost were at one point Azula's playmates. Still, she insisted on having at least one at all times.

The single most taxing job in the entire Palace. Endless psychological torment by the Princess herself. The ultimate test of one's will. Katara grinned.  
"I'll do it."

------------This is a Linebreak!------------

Almost immediately after accepting the job, Tia, though worried, informed Katara that the Princess always woke at dawn, and expected her playmate to immediately bring her flatcakes with fresh berries and lichie and wouldn't get up until she'd gotten it. So, fresh from the kitchens with a tray of exactly that food, Katara braced herself and knocked on the Princess's chamber door.

"Enter." Came a voice, only slightly older than her own but with twice the command in her tone. Katara gulped, and pushed the door open.

The room was surprisingly... girly. From all Katara had heard of Princess Azula, she was certainly not a girly-girl. She was cold and cruel, and a perfectionist in every way. The young servant had honestly expected to see a rack next to the bed, with the lever right where she could reach it from her bed, and pictures of Earth and Waterbenders for target practice. Instead, there were stuffed Komodo Rhinos and Dragons lining the foot of her bed (even a badgermole and an ice wolf), candles against the walls (in a warm inviting way, not a dark and terrifying way), and everything else was pink, pink, pink! The walls, the floors, the bedspread, and the little girl in it were covered in different shades of pink.

As for the Princess herself, she was still as terrifying as she had been the few times Katara had caught a glimpse of her. Though stunningly beautiful (very much like Princess Ursa, her mother), the sharpness of her features, combined with the look in her eyes that screamed "die you filthy vermin" easily put fear in the hearts of subjects, servants, and older brothers everywhere.

"Tell me, new girl, what time is it?" She asked cooly, already knowing where this conversation was going. Katara did as well, and she didn't like it.

"It's, um, around mid-morning Princess." She replied.

"And what time," the Princess continued, "do I expect my breakfast delivered to me?"

"D-d-dawn, Princess." Came the stammered reply.

"Then tell me, girl, why you have decided to be so very late on your first day."

"I apologize Princess. I was only assigned to you just this morning." Katara tried puttin more confidence in her voice. She was determined not to be broken like all the others. Azula merely sighed.

"That's the excuse everyone gives on their first day. I can at least appreciate that you have some form of spine, so I won't punish you this time. Just don't let it happen again." Internally Katara sighed with relief, and carried the Princess's tray to her, laying it out over her as she had been taught to in her serving lessons (on the off chance she ever did become a personal attendant). "Wait outside the door for me. On one foot." It was apparent what Her Royal Highness was doing. She was testing Katara, trying to figure out how long the younger girl would last before even finding out her name. That, or just having fun at her servant's expense. Either way, Katara wouldn't fail.

------------This is a Linebreak!------------

Ten minutes later, Katara stood on one foot, the patience and dignity drilled into her over years of expecting nothing but servitude as her life's work (well paid servitude with nice accomodations, and an excellent dental plan) coming in handy as it was not a fun task. Her leg was sore and her small body, which, by the nature of seven-year-olds, did not appreciate being told to stay still, itched to move.

Seconds ticked by. Seconds turned to minutes. To Katara, minutes turned to hours. It was apparent that they had in fact, as she could swear the sun had moved since she last checked. Still, the Princess did not come out. Finally, when Katara had just about given up and prepared to set her foot back down, a boy came up to her.

"... what are you doing?" He asked. Katara turned her head to look at him, and found herself facing an extraordinarily handsome boy only a few years older than her, jet black hair pulled in a phoenix tail and perfect golden eyes staring straight at her. Though his regal clothes indicated that he was probably the son of one of Azulon's high class guests, a slight blush came unbidden to her face.

"I'm, er, waiting for the Princess. She commanded me to stand out here... like this." She replied, as nervous as she had been with Azula, albeit she didn't know why. Unlike her Royal Scariness, this boy had a relatively kind look in his eyes (even if they were looking down on her) and lacked the sharp features. No, this boy wasn't so scary, so why was she internally quaking? He merely laughed.

"Oh, I get it. You're her new toy." Katara's eyes turned to glaring.

"I prefer playmate." She growled. The boy just laughed some more.

"Which is kind of sad when you think about it. Excuse me. Azula, I know you're just waiting for her to give up, but this one seems stubborn, and Uncle is waiting for us." He called out. Katara froze. Uncle? So that meant that she had just snapped at the crown prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko. _Wow, when the maids said he was handsome, they weren't kidding_*. A sigh came from Azula's room.

"Alright, fine." Azula came out now to find Zuko and, more surprisingly, her new servant still on a single foot. Even when virtually overruled, she waited. Azula had only ever known such loyalty from Mai and Ty Lee. She would be interesting. "You can stop now." Relieved, Katara brought her foot down, shifting it a bit on the ground to get the feeling back in it. "Now come. I have lessons to attend." With that command, Azula spun on her heel and began walking briskly towards the inner Palace courtyards. Zuko followed, barely sparing Katara another glance. She quickly followed.

-----------This is a Linebreak!------------

The next two weeks followed a very distinct pattern. In the mornings, Katara would bring Azula her breakfast, and then, while the Princess prepared for the day, would wait in a variety of uncomfortable or difficult positions (she never quite got down folding herself in a pretzel though, try as she might). Eventually, Prince Zuko would come calling for lessons, simultaneously liberating the young Waterbender from the discomfort. The next two hours would be spent going from the Inmer Courtyards, where Prince Iroh taught the two Firebending (Katara spent this time running back and forth to the kitchens, retrieving all manner of food and drink for Azula), to various rooms in the Palace for schooling in history, mathematics, reading, writing, and being royalty (seriously, a lot more to it than being hand-fed cherries and daily foot scrubbings). After that, Zuko and Azula would most likely seperate, neither being overly fond of the other, meaning Katara would no longer have the Prince for eye candy. Katara then got to spend the rest of the day "playing" with Azula. "Playing" meaning being a target to practice on. So far Tia had tallied five bruises and two third degree burns from the Princess' rare misses, all of which were attributed to Katara moving of course. So far it wasn't so hard, Katara didn't really get why her predecessors had gone crazy.

It was on one such day inbetween classes when Azula stopped suddenly.  
"Katara, I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you a bender?" Both royals turned to look at her. All of a sudden Katara became very nervous.

-Flashback-

_"Katara, I want you to remember something." Tia said seriously. "Tomorrow when you start working, I don't care if it's convenient or easier, I don't care if a Royal directly asks you, do not reveal that you're a Waterbender. You could be killed because of it. Understand?"_

-Flashforward-

"No. No I'm not." The lie spilled difficultly from her, both because she didn't like lying and because, despite her obvious servant role to Azula, the young royals were still sort of her friends. Still, it was somewhat unneccessary, as even while Zuko shook his head rapidly and mouthed "don't lie!" several times, Azula grabbed her arm and pushed it against a wall.

"That was a test of loyalty. You failed." She spat. "My father told me all about you once he found out your name, including the fact that you're a Waterbender. Unfortunately my Grandfather has a special interest in you for some reason, so I will forgive you keeping it from me. But never lie to me again, understood?" Katara nodded fearfully. Zuko shook his head.

"Just let her go Azula. She was protecting herself and you know it." Zuko would never admit it, but he had taken a liking to the Waterbender. She was probably an experiment by his grandfather, taking the savages from their native lands and seeing if they could be properly culturized. He rather liked the idea, it meant less needless killing, and it seemed to work with the dark skinned servant. But again, he wouldn't admit it. For now, he would just protect the girl.

Azula complied, brushing off her shoulder, and started moving again. Katara stood still for a second, before following even as she scratched Azula off of her mental friend list.

A/N: Review if you want, after what I said before I've just decided I don't care. Nope. No caring at all. Btw, did you know they added a new feature? If you review, a cookie magically appears in front of you.

A/N: Yeah, I'm going to give you another one now because I'm nice. Call it my belated first Hannukah present. The rest are in cookies.


End file.
